BANGTAN STORY COLLECTION
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: Cerita tentang persahabatan, percintaan dalam sebuah grup idol Bangtan yang di kemas dalam cerita Oneshoot Taekook,VKook / YoonMin /NamJin/ Hoseok- Woozi... Warning:BL inside !
1. Chapter 1

Mencoba cerita baru dengan pairing baru, maklum fict pertama taekook

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Lee Jihoon Seventeen**

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Romance, Drama**

Disclaimer : **BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orantua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Summary** : _Kim Taehyung menjejal kemampuannya dengan belajar akting di drama kolosal Hwarang yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Golden Maknae-nya menjadi jauh. Hal yang membuat Jungkook hampir menarik perasaannya kembali untuk hyung tersayang-nya itu._

 _ **WARNING : BL, Typo bertebaran (Mian..) yang Homophobic silahkan keluar dengan teratur**_

Happy Reading Teman...

* * *

 **ABSOLUTE DECLARATION**

" Hyung, aku lelah sekali,Ppalli Hyung !" seru Jungkook kepada para member yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ya, mereka sedang berjalan ke arah van mereka yang terparkir. Malam ini mereka baru saja mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun televisi ternama Korea Selatan. Mereka lelah karena menyanyi dan menari dalam waktu bersamaan tidaklah semudah saat penonton menikmati acara pertunjukan mereka, sungguh menguras tenaga. Tak apa, asal fans dan penonton mereka bahagia, itu sudah menjadi salah satu penawar letih mereka saat ini.

Mereka mengambil posisi mereka di dalam van, Yoongi sudah bergelung manja pada pemuda yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya, Park Jimin si Uke manis nan selalu mengayomi Yoongi dengan kekasihnya. Yoongi sudah siap untuk menutup matanya, namun di interupsi oleh teriakan mendadak dari Maknae-nya.

"Camkkan ! Tae-hyung mana ? " pertanyaan itu mencelos dari bibir merah mudah pemuda kelinci tersebut ketika tak melihat hyung kesayangannya dalam jarak pandangnya.

" Oh, itu..Taehyung tadi pamit pergi untuk keluar dengan pemain Hwarang, mereka mengajak Taehyung makan malam dan minum bersama " Jelas Manager mereka.

" Hm, begitu " gumam Jungkook yang sudah bersandar lemas pada kursinya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Tae-Hyungnya pergi tanpa pamit kepadanya. Memang Jungkook tak lebih dari seorang dongsaeng bagi Taehyung, tapi sungguh Jungkook memiliki rasa khusus untuk Taehyung, hanya Jungkook berharap Taehyung juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan ? Entahlah.

"Neo Gwaenchana ,Kook-ah ?" Tanya Jin yang duduk di sebelah Namjoon khawatir melihat perubahan mood Jungkook yang makin memburuk.

"Nan Gwaenchana, Hyung" jawab Jungkook sekenanya disertai senyuman tidak ikhlas dari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang dorm mereka, jarak dari gerbang menuju dorm sekitar 100 meter, karena van mereka tidak bisa mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu dorm, alhasil sekarang mereka harus bersusah payah berjalan kaki. Mereka berjalan dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sudah dahulu dengan saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing. Seakan-akan mereka akan lenyap apabila terlepas. Jungkook berjalan berdampingan dengan Jimin yang menggendong Yoongi di punggungnya. Pemuda pucat itu tak mau dibangunkan karena terlalu lelah dan malas menggerakkan badannya. Hoseok minta di turunkan dekat perempatan lampu merah menjelang dorm mereka. "ada perlu" katanya. Dia bahkan tak merasa lelah sedikitpun setelah penampilan mereka tadi.

" Kook-ah, jangan melamun kalau jalan nanti kau tersandung " Jimin mencoba keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana ?" keluh Jungkook yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya namun dengan tatapan yang masih sulit diartikan.

Jimin tau semuanya. Perihal perasaan maknae-nya kepada sahabat se-linernya itu. Jimin tau saat Jungkook menahan tangis hingga berakhir dengan isakan yang Jungkook lakukan dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini. Jimin mengetahui kerinduan Jungkook kepada Taehyung untuk bercanda bersama, tidur bersama di ranjang kecil Taehyung, berakhir dengan dia bergelung dalam selimut Taehyung seorang diri beberapa malam terakhir. Karena rindu Jungkook melakukan semua itu. Tak apa, setidaknya aroma Taehyung ada di selimut dan bantal yang Jungkook gunakan, sedikit membantu sel otaknya yang terus berpikir dan berporos pada pemuda bernama Taehyung.

" Bersabarlah Kook-ah " Sungguh Jimin tak tau harus berbuat apa, tak tau memberi nasehat dan saran bagaimana, menyuruh Jungkook menahan semua perasaannya yang sangat menyakitkan atau melepaskan rasa sakit bersama cintanya terhadap Taehyung.

Mereka kembali terdiam, tak tau membicarakan apa. Larut dalam keheningan menuju dorm mereka.

Jungkook merasa kurang enak badan. Setelah meminta obat kepada Seokjin dan mengganti baju dengan piyama, Jungkook berjalan kearah kamar yang ditempati oleh Jimin, Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jungkook naik ke ranjang Taehyung yang berada di atas ranjang Jimin. Hanya dia di kamar ini, sendiri. Jimin malam ini tidur dengan Yoongi.

" Tae, kau selalu tau kalau aku mencintaimu, kan ? kau tau bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu kan, Tae? Kenapa rasanya kau semakin jauh dari jangkauanku ?" Jungkook terisak lagi menuju tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya sendiri setelah pamit terlebih dahulu kepada rekan satu dramanya, dia tak lagi sering menginap dirumah ataupun apartemen sunbae-sunbaenya seperti sebelumnya. Dia terlalu merindukan suasana dormnya,merindukan maknae yang dia sayangi, merindukan aroma tubuh bocah kelinci itu, merindukan setiap kehangatan kala mereka tidur dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Ah, sungguh Taehyung sudah gila.

Saat lampu merah menyala diantara persimpangan, Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya, dan Taehyung tersenyum sendiri mengingat kebersamaannya dengan maknae-nya yang jarang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung juga berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menebus waktu yang hilang untuk mereka berdua. Entahlah, Taehyung hanya berpikir itu harus dia lakukan. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan kesamping kanan dimana cafe Mins, tempat mereka sering memesan makanan, Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, melihat lebih jelas kepada yang difokuskan oleh manik hitamnya.

" Mereka ?" Taehyung hanya mengidikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki dorm mereka setelah menekat sederet digit angka pada keypad di dekat pintu mereka. Melepas sepatu dan memasuki ruangan utama dorm mereka. Taehyung melirik dapur dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

" Eh Hyung, kau disini ?" tanya Taehyung terkejut.

" Kau pikir aku siapa ? kau tidak menginap di tempat para sunbae mu ?" sarkas Yoongi. Yoongi terbangun tengah malam dan berniat untuk mencari air putih guna membasahi tenggorokannya.

" Kau jahat sekali sih Hyung " suara berat Taehyung mengadu protes atas tuduhan Yoongi seolah-olah dia sudah melarikan gadis di bawah umur.

" Kau yang lebih jahat ,Sialan !" gerutu Yoongi, Yoongi bukannya sembarangan mengumpat, ia cukup tau apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bahkan saat digendongan Jimin tadi, Yoongi mendengar Jungkook dengan suaranya yang lirih meminta pendapat Jimin.

"Mwo ?" Mata Taehyung membelalak atas tuduhan Yoongi, " bicara yang jelas, Min Yoongi ! " geram Taehyung kepada pemuda dua tahun diatasnya itu. Bahkan Taehyung sudah menanggalkan embel-embel hyung pada Yoongi.

"Brengsek, kalau dramamu membuat orang lain menderita, kau tak usah ber-akting, kalau kepergianmu tiap malam membuat orang lain harus menangis, kau lebih baik mati saja sana !" teriak Yoongi yang detik kemudian melepaskan sebuah pukulan telak kepada Taehyung. Taehyung terhuyung dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

" Apa alkohol yang tiap malam kau konsumsi mempengaruhi hubunganmu denga Jungkook semakin menjauh, hah ? apa mereka lebih penting dari dongsaeng kecil-ku itu ?" lagi-lagi Yoongi berteriak menyebabkan Jimin langsung keluar langsung membantu Taehyung berdiri dan menenangkan Yoongi.

" Kau keterlaluan, kau tau itu !" Yoongi marah, benar-benar diambang emosi yang sangat tersulut. Jimin harus memeluk Yoongi dengan kuat agar tidak lepas kendali untuk memukul Taehyung lagi.

"Cukup Hyung, cukup ! satu pukulan setidaknya sudah membuat alien ini berada dalam pikiran yang sebenarnya " ujar Jimin sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu.

Kondisi sudah cukup tenang. Jimin memberi air putih kepada Yoongi dan langsung di teguk habis oleh pemuda Daegu tersebut.

" Tae,apa aku boleh bertanya ?" Jimin membuka suara diantara mereka. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah menandakan iya.

"Kau mencintai Jungkook ?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini penuh selidik.

" apa kau tak melihat kalau aku mencintai Jungkook ? apa perhatianku dan perlakuanku kepada Jungkook tak memperlihatkan kalau aku mencintainya, Chim ?"tanya balik Taehyung kepada Jimin.

"Tapi hubungan kalian membutuhkan pengakuan, Tae. Sebuah hubungan harus membutuhkan deklarasi kedua belah pihak "jelas Jimin yang mulai emosi.

" Kau tau kalau Jungkook belakangan ini menangis seperti orang gila karenamu ? Kau tau Jungkook hampir pingsan di ruang latihan karena dance terus-terusan agar sibuk dan tidak memikirkan pemuda yang terus menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya yang lain? Kau tau kalau Jungkook mencintai pemuda bodoh itu ? Kau tau kalau dia seperti zombie karena tak mendapatimu dalam pandangan matanya ? Kau tau bagaimana rasanya mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang tak ada status denganmu apakah dia sudah makan atau belum padahal dia seharian belum makan ? apa kau mengerti Tae ? Apa hanya dia yang mencintaimu berlebihan ? sementara kau tidak ?" berbagai macam cercaan terlontarkan dari bibir Jimin, mati-matian Jimin membendung emosinya namun terlepas juga, Yoongi langsung menggenggam tangan Jimin untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Geumanhae, sayang" Yoongi menenangkan Jimin.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan sekali hyung, bahkan aku saja yang bukan Jungkook sakit hati melihatnya " Jimin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi, meredam tangisannya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menangis, air mata turun di pipi mulusnya. Betapa tidak pekanya dia selama ini. Betapa perlakuannya menyakiti pemuda yang sangat dia cintai. Dan dia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya.

"Sudahlah Tae, aku rasa kami sudah cukup ikut campur dalam urusan kalian, maaf atas ucapan dan pukulanku tadi " Yoongi menyadarkan Taehyung kembali.

" Ne, tak apa Hyung, Terimakasih.. sungguh, aku tau aku bodoh sekali " ucapnya sepenuh hati.

" Pergilah lihat Jungkook, dia tadi sedang tidak enak badan " cicit Jimin dalam pelukan Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kamar Namjoon dan Jungkook.

" Heh kau mau kemana ?" ujar Jimin lagi.

" Kamar Kookie " jawab Taehyung ketika hendak memegang gagang pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Dia di ranjangmu, dikamarmu " jawab Yoongi menggantikan Jimin.

'apa Kookie sebegitu merindukanku' pikir Taehyung yang beralih ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Taehyung menaiki ranjangnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda tertidur pulas dengan air mata masih membekas di pipi dan ujung mata pemuda imut tersebut. Meski suatu saat dia akan mampu mengalahkan abs milik Jimin tapi dimata Taehyung, Jungkook tetap menjadi pemuda imut yang selalu dicintainya.

" Hi Baby Kookie " sapa Taehyung yang mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook tanpa melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Selalu saja wajah tidurmu menjadi favoritku setelah senyummu, Ne ?" tanya Taehyung lagi,ntah kepada siapa.

" Kau tau, aku mencintaimu, sungguh.. sejak pertama kita debut aku sudah tertarik kepadamu, maaf lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu sayang " Taehyung menyisir rambut Jungkook dan mengusap lembut pipi gembul milik pemuda asal Busan itu. Dulu Jungkook juga tersakiti dengan adanya gosip kencan antara Taehyung dengan member Red Velvet. Jungkook menghindari Taehyung dan kedapatan menangis oleh Taehyung. Taehyung pikir meski Taehyung tak perlu mengucapkan cinta secara gamblang kepada Jungkook, dunia akan tau kalau Hati Taehyung memang diciptakan untuk Jungkook, ternyata dia salah. Bahkan Jungkook sendiri secara tak langsung meragukan dirinya. Semuanya butuk pengakuan. Deklarasi mutlak kepemilikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Boleh dikatakan Taehyung hanya tidur beberapa jam menjelang pagi, dia terbangun pada jam enam pagi, sungguh jarang-jarang dia bangun pada saat seperti ini. Hari ini Bangtan tidak ada kegiatan, mereka bebas dalam dua hari kedepan. Taehyung terbangun karena gerakan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang ada dalam pelukannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya gila.

Taehyung mengamati wajah damai pemuda dalam pelukannya itu, wajah yang berjarak tepat tiga senti dari wajahnya. Terus memandanginya, membuat lengkungan pada bibir Taehyung semakin melebar.

Mata bulat itu terbuka, menyipit menyambut sinar yang masuk lewat jendela kamar mereka. matanya semakin membulat sempurna dan melupakan rasa kantuknya ketika melihat wajah di depannya.

"Tae..H-hyuuung " gugup Jungkook yang ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung.

" Wae Kookie? Wah.. padahal semalam kau duluan yang memelukku, kenapa sekarang kau juga yang ingin melepaskannya ?" Rajuk Taehyung.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Hyung, hanya saja.. hanya saja aku terkejut, ya aku terkejut " ucap Jungkook asal sambil menatap ke bawah, asal tidak menatap Taehyung.

" Kookie, tatap mata orang yang berbicara denganmu " perintah Taehyung mutlak. Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook agar kembali mendekat ke arahnya..

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan.. CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir merah Jungkook. Mata Jungkook kembali membulat sempurna.

"It's Called Morning Kiss, Baby Bunny " senyum Taehyung santai menghadapi keterkejutan Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung mengusap bibirnya tak percaya.

"Kau tak bermimpi sayang, aku disini " ujar Taehyung lembut, kemudian mendekap Jungkook.

" Maafkan aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku kalau ketidakpekaanku membuat hatimu benar-benar sakit " lirih Taehyung. Jungkook mulai terisak.

" Hei, Hajima ! Ulji Maseyo,,jangan menangis Kookie-ah" Taehyung melihat wajah Jungkook. Dipipinya sudah mengalir liquid dari matanya. Langsung saja Taehyung mengusap lembut dan mencium kedua mata indah tersebut.

"Saranghae Kookie, aku mencintaimu, Tae-Hyung cinta sama Kookie, Mian selama ini Taetae.. Tae.."Kini malah taehyung yang terisak,tak lagi mampu menyuarakan isi hatinya.

" Nado Saranghaeyo Hyung, Kookie juga cinta sama Tae " tulus dan lembut keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook.

Langsung saja Taehyung menangkup wajah manis Jungkook dan mengecup bibirnya, bibir yang akan menjadi candu setiap saat bagi Taehyung setelah ini. Wajah Jungkook memerah,pipinya merona.

" Aigooo, Urii Kookie kyeopta" gemas Taehyung melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Iiiiissshh, Taetae Pabo ! " malu Jungkook sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tae-hyung, kenapa bibir –" Cup,satu kecupan singkat kembali tercuri menghentikan ucapan Jungkook.

" Tak apa, hanya sedikit pencerahan dini hari dari pasangan minimini, sayang " jelas Taehyung.

Tanpa dipungkiri bekas luka disudut bibir Taehyung merupakan saksi untuk kesadaran Taehyung terhadap perasaan cintanya kepada seorang maknae polos bernama Jeon Jungkook.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Seokjin menyuruh Jimin memanggil pasangan Taekook untuk sarapan bersama karena mereka berdua belum menunjukkan batang hidung mereka saat ini. Seokjin masih berkutat membuatkan susu rasa Vanila untuk maknae mereka dengan Namjoon yang masih setia memeluk Eomma Bangtan tersebut. Yoongi sudah berusaha melepaskan Namjoon dari Seokjin, dan Yoongi dihadiahi aegyo aneh yang membuat Yoongi ngeri sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

" Sebentar lagi mereka keluar Hyung " tukas Jimin cepat dan langsung duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung keluar kamarnya dengan Jungkook yang ada digendongannya. Gendongan Koala favorit Kookie kalau kata Taetae.

" Hi, Hyung" senyum merekah dipagi hari di hadapkan oleh Jungkook kepada mereka. mereka sungguh merindukan senyuman dari bocah kelinci itu. Taehyung langsung saja mendudukkan Jungkook dan duduk disamping kekasihnya itu.

"Wah kita bakalan makan enak setelah ini " teriak Jimin menyindir pasangan baru tersebut.

" Diam kau pendek !" sela Taehyung.

" Sialan kau !" balas Jimin.

" Kenapa kalian berisik terus, kau menganggu acaraku" keluh Namjoon yang masih memeluk Seokjin.

" Dasar Monster Mesum, kau mau mencemari mata maknae-mu ? mengumbar kemesraan dipagi buta " Hoseok ikut menyela, membuat Yoongi menarik nafas kasar, Seokjin mengangkat bahu, dan Jungkook yang masih tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat.

" Kau juga mesum, Hyung " sindir Taehyung kepada Hoseok.

"Apa maksudmu, Alien Sialan ?" teriak Hoseok kepada Taehyung yang ada di depannya.

"Wah kau lupa kalau kau semalam mencium seseorang yang mirip dengan Yoongi Hyung di Cafe depan kan? Hah hah ?" sindir Taehyung sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"aku pikir awalnya itu Yoongi Hyung, sangat mirip dengan Yoongi Hyung, aku pikir Yoongi Hyung selingkuh dengan Hoseok Hyung karena Jimin pendek, mungkin.. hehehe" Spekulasi Taehyung mendapat respon tawa dari mereka semua minus Jimin dan Hoseok.

" Mana mungkin Yoongi Hyung meninggalkanku karena alasan itu, iya kan hyung? " melas Jimin kepada kekasihnya.

" Iya, mana mungkin.." jawab singkat Yoongi dengan mata masih ingin tidur.

"Jadi siapa dia Hyung ?"tanya Jimin.

" Lee Jihoon ?Ah dia pasti Woozi kan Hyung ?" tembak Jungkook tepat sasaran,

Sementara Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Terjawab sudah mengapa Rapper tersebut meminta diturunkan di dekat lampu merah. Tentu saja berkencan.

" kau harus mentraktir kami, Hoseok " Jin kini bersuara.

" aku ingin makan daging, malam ini kita makan daging saja, ajak dia sekalian Hoseok " putus sang Leader.

Tak apa Tae, setidaknya kau tak harus menanggung pajak jadian dengan Kookie sepenuhnya, berterimakasihlah kepada lampu merah di perempatan jalan menuju dorm kalian.

 **OMAKE**

* * *

YAAAAAAAY AKHIRNYA...

MY FIRST FICT TAEKOOK..

SEE U IN OTHER FICT CHINGU

SALAM HANGAT

AYUMI-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Lee Jihoon Seventeen**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Disclaimer :BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE PROBLEM**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah itu adalah pagi ketika kau membuka mata dan menemukan sang pujaan hati dalam pelukanmu. Pagi yang indah itu adalah ketika kau sangat beruntung ketika dia berucap sangat mencintaimu. Benarkan, Tae ?

" Morning, Hyung " senyum Jungkook dalam pelukan Taehyung sambil mengadah melihat wajah sang kekasih.

CUP. Tentu saja Taehyung langsung melayangkan kecupan selamat paginya kepada sang tambatan hati tersebut.

" Selamat pagi juga, tukang tidur " balas Taehyung sambil mencubit pipi mulus Jungkook.

" Appo Hyung !" rengek Jungkook sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Lucu.

" Aigoo, berhenti menggoda Hyung Babby Bunny " Taehyung mengulum senyum agar tidak lepas kendali menyerang bocah kelinci itu.

" Hyung yang mulai duluan, kenapa Kookie yang salah ?" Jungkook tak terima Taehyung menyalahkannya.

" Hmm, Saranghae.. " Taehyung tak tahan lagi. Langsung saja dia pererat pelukan untuk Jungkook, sampai seseorang menginterupsi kemesraan mereka berdua.

" Woi.. berlovey-dovey terus, kalian tak ingin sarapan ?" ucap seseorang yang menongolkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

" Kau ganggu saja Hyung !" protes Taehyung kepada Hoseok. Jungkook langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

" Terserah kalian sajalah, tapi Jin-Hyung bilang sih, kalau dalam 5 menit kalian tidak keluar tidak ada jatah sarapan apalagi Banana-Milk " jelas Hoseok panjang lebar kemudian berlalu.

" Hei, kenapa menutup wajah Kookie ?" tanya Taehyung melepas selimut kekasihnya itu.

" Tentu saja aku malu Tae " setelah resmi menjadi pacar sah dari seorang Taehyung, Jungkook masih saja kikuk dan segan memperlihatkan adegan mesra mereka. Kadang-kadang saja dia sadar, bukan ?

" Hahaha , kau ini.. Ayo kita keluar, kau mau disini denganku saja atau mau Banana-Milk ? Hm ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Bagaimana kalau sekarang minum Banana-Milk dulu terus bersama Taehyung lagi nanti? Boleh ?" Tawar Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan senyuman gigi kelincinya.

" Dasar Bayi Besar serakah " cibir Taehyung, langsung saja mendapat pukulan gratis di lengan kirinya.

" Ayo keluar " ajak Taehyung bangkit dari ranjangnya.

" Gendong..." nada manja langsung mencelos dari bibir merah Jungkook. Taehyung langsung saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, namun tetap menggendong Jungkook keluar. ' sabar Tae, Jungkook tetap masih polos, tunggu sampai waktunya' Taehyung sibuk merapalkan kalimat itu di hatinya.

Sampai diruang makan, mereka langsung saja memulai ritual pagi mereka, sarapan. Pagi ini dengan personil lengkap dari Bangtan.

" Dua hari ini kan libur,apa rencana kalian ?" Hoseok membuka percakapan.

" Hm, kami mau memakai kamarku dua hari, jangan ganggu aku dan Jin-Hyung, bisa ?" langsung saja Namjoon mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tujuan liburnya adalah bersenang-senang dengan kekasih hati. Sontak membuat mata Jin membulat dihiasi rona merah di kedua pipinya.

" Kau mau membuat Jin-Hyung tak bisa berjalan lusa, hah?" sindir Yoongi duduk diapit oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

" Seperti kau tak pernah membuat Jimin berjalan tak baik saja, Hyung"celetuk Namjoon lagi.

" Iya, bahkan desahan bodoh Jimin juga terdengar dari kamar kami " Taehyung ikut-ikutan nimbrung dalam pembicaraan kotor mereka dipagi hari.

" See.."Namjoon merasa menang atas pembelaan Taehyung secara tak langsung. Mencibir ke arah Yoongi.

" Dasar kau, Taetae.. diam saja,anggap tak pernah dengar" Jimin melempar Taehyung dengan buah jeruk yang ada didepannya.

" Jimin !" Jungkook berteriak dengan mata menyalang tajam kearah Jimin, mereka yang ada diruangan itu langsung merasakan aura gelap dari Jungkook.

" Wa..e ?" Jimin langsung menjawab cepat. Gugup di tatap seperti itu oleh Maknae-nya.

" Jangan pernah memanggil Taehyung seperti itu, hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, mengerti kau, Jimin ?" Tanya Jungkook penuh dengan nada sarat tekanan.

" Hoi.. Hoi sudahlah, kenapa kalian pagi-pagi sudah perang seperti ini ?" Jin sebagai Eomma disana langsung menegahi mereka.

" Hei, sayang.. sudahlah.. habiskan Banana-milk dan sarapan milikmu" Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook guna menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

" Awas saja kau " kembali Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam sambil menusuk-nusuk omelet di piringnya dengan garpu. Jimin langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yoongi.

" Tae, jadi hari ini pergi syuting episode 00 Hwarang ?" Yoongi memecah keheningan.

" Hm, jadi Hyung, kau jadi ikut ?" Taehyung menjawab Yoongi sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

" Kenapa kau ikut Hyung ?" tanya Hoseok langsung, mewakili pertanyaan kekasihnya yang juga penasaran.

" Oh itu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sunbaeku, Park Hyung-Sik,sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kemaren dia juga menanyakanku kepada Taehyung, menyuruh kalau ada waktu mampir ke tempat mereka syuting. Ya , tak ada salahnya kan aku pergi dengan Taehyung ?" Yoongi menjelaskan.

" Aku ikut ! " teriak Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan. Mereka semua minus mereka berdua kembali terkejut.

" Boleh ya Hyung, kan aku juga ingin ikut, melihat Taehyung syuting" Jimin merengek manja sambil bergelayut kepada Yoongi. Sudah tak memanggil Taehyung dengan "Taetae" lagi, tentu saja dia takut nanti kelinci berubah menjadi Kanguru yang akan menginjaknya hingga mati.

" aku tak ada kegiataan, boleh ya aku ikut,Hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook memelas dengan tatapan yang membuat bagian lain dari tubuh Taehyung menegang.

" Hmm, baiklah.. " Taehyung langsung menjawab dan langsung menatap piringnya yang sudah kosong. 'Sungguh, aku tak kuat'

"Kau juga tak mau ikut Hoseok ? Hitung-hitung mengosongkan dorm, aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Jin-Hyung, iya kan Hyung ?" tanya Leader dengan aegyo bodohnya menghadap ke arah Jin. Langsung saja di hadiahi cubitan sayang diperutnya lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

" Mau enak sendiri saja kau !, Tae, Jimin, nanti aku pinjam kamar ya.. Woozi ingin kesini " Hoseok meminta izin kepada Taehyung dan Jimin selaku pemilik juga dari kamar yang dia tempati.

" Terserah kau saja lah Hyung " Taehyung menjawab.

" Terus nanti siapa yang akan tidur dimana ?" Jin melepaskan pertanyaan rancu kepada mereka.

" Hah ?" Jungkook dan Jimin menganga heran menanggapi pertanyaan hyung tertua mereka.

" Maksudku, kan kamar di dorm kita Cuma ada tiga, kalau dua sudah diisi, tentu tinggal satu. Tidak mungkin kan kalian tidur berempat " jelas Jin kepada mereka.

" Sirheo ! aku tak mau hyung " Jungkook mengemukakan pendapatnya.

" Hah, baiklah, Namjoon ayo kita tidur di Hotel " ajak Jin kepada kekasihnya.

" Jeongmal ? kau serius Hyung ? Wah.. " tentu saja Namjoon senang sekali, pasalnya sering kali dia mengajak Jin duluan untuk tidur berdua ke Hotel namun Jin selalu menolaknya. Lihatlah ini, secara langsung kekasihnya duluan yang mengajak, tentu saja Namjoon seperti keruntuhan durian dipagi yang indah ini.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka, di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yoongi, mereka bersiap ke Studio salah satu stasiun televisi guna menemani Taehyung untuk syuting episode pra-tayang dramanya. Tayangan yang berisi pengenalan tokoh dan kilas balik adegan mereka selama syuting drama tersebut.

Di dalam mobil Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi sambil memperhatikan jalanan, Jungkook yang bersandar kepada Taehyung, ikut merapalkan lagu yang di stel di radio mobil ini Jungkook menggunakan stelan musim dingin sederhana dengan beani Taehyung yang menutupi rambutnya. Taehyung juga mengusap-usap punggung tangan kekasihnya itu, sungguh dia sangat menikmati suasana saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di studio, Taehyung sudah mewanti-wanti Jungkook agar tidak bosan karena tidak ada yang dia kenal selain Yoongi dan Jimin. Memang disana ada Minho dan Taemin, namun Jungkook hanya sekedar kenal dengan mereka, hanya saling sapa, tidak pernah larut dalam pembicaraan panjang kalau berjumpa.

" Sayang tunggu disini yaa, atau bergabung dengan Jimin atau Yoongi Hyung nanti ketika aku take" tawar Taehyung. Jungkook hanya duduk di tepi ruangan dengan tangan yang masih bergelayut erat dengan Taehyung yang berdiri. Di sisi ruangan terlihat Yoongi sedang bercengkrama dengan Hyung-sik, larut dalam tawa. Jimin juga terlihat akrab dengan Taemin.

" Hyung jangan lama yaa.." rengek Jungkook.

" Iyaa tentu saja, kau sabar sebentar yaaa " bujuk Taehyung.

" Hei Tae, ayo bersiap-siap " ajak Seo-Joon,senior Taehyung dalam drama ini. Sebelum berlalu dia sempat mengacak rambut Taehyung.

" Ne, Hyung !" jawab Taehyung sambil melemparkan senyumannya kepada Seo-Joon, mengundang api cemburu dari Jungkook.

" Jangan tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, Taetae!" Jungkook menggeram dan menguatkan cengkramannya pada lengan Taehyung.

" Aaaaah, aaaah, Hei Babby, hentikan " rintih Taehyung. Kekuatan Jungkook ketika cemburu berkali lipat tambahnya.

" Hyung kesana dulu ya, nanti Hyung kembali lagi " Taehyung pamit kepada Jungkook karena sudah dipanggil oleh sutradara. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hyung-sik yang tadi berbicara dengan Yoongi juga naik ke atas panggung tempat mereka take. Dia mengajak Jungkook duduk di sebelah Jimin yang sibuk bercanda dengan Taemin. Posisi mereka saat ini dekat dengan Taehyung yang sedang take.

Di menit awal pertama, terlihat mereka saling berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dan karakter mereka dalam drama itu. Sesaat Jungkook langsung saja emosi ketika Seo-Joon menyebut Taehyung dengan panggilan yang membuat dia emosi dengan Jimin tadi pagi.

Ketika Taehyung membaca pertanyaan untuk mereka berenam, pemeran dalam drama ini, Minho langsung berceletuk bahwa Taehyung adalam MC-nya, pembawa acara dalam review kali ini.

" MC Taetae ?" tanya Seo-Joon.

"MC Taetae...taetae" Terdapat kegugupan yang tertutup dalam Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan melirik tempat Jungkook duduk sekilas. Takut kalau namja-chingu nya itu marah.

" Sunbae sialan itu, menggoda Taetae terus " manyun Jungkook dalan kekesalan yang dari ia tahan.

Mereka yang take sibuk dalam tawa ketika mereka melihat adegan-adengan mereka ketika syuting. Taemin dan Jimin juga terus bercanda. Mengindahkan kedua manusia yang dilanda cemburu didekatnya.

" Jungkook, aku mau ke mobil, lelah disini " Yoongi pamit ke Jungkook, percuma saja dia disini, Jimin sialan itu sedang bercanda mesra dengan Maknae Shinee itu.

"Aku ikut hyung, lelah melihat pacar sendiri digoda orang lain " geram Jungkook sambil berdiri dan mengekor Yoongi menuju parkiran mobil mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku kesal setengah mati di dalam sana Hyung, jadi selama ini Taehyunh diraba-raba oleh mereka ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Yoongi

" Iya, Hyung juga kesal, pemuda pendek yang tak tau malu malah berduaan dengan pemuda lainnya, tak tau apa kalau aku ini pacarnya. Sialan mereka memang " Yoongi juga menumpahkan kekesalannya. Merasa senasip dengan maknae-nya ini.

.

.

.

Satu jam berselang, setelah syuting mereka selesai, dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerja sama team, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan guna mendapati kekasihnya. Nihil.

" Chim, kau lihat kemana Jungkook ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jimin yang masih bercerita dengan Taemin. Jimin juga mengedarkan pandangannya, tak mendapati Jungkook dan kekasihnya.

" Eh, bukankah mereka tadi disini ?" Jimin balik bertanya.

" Ih, kau ini.. " kesal Taehyung. " ayo kita cari mereka di mobil " ajak Taehyung. Langsung saja mereka pamit kepada Minho dan Taemin yang ada dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka mendapati pasangan masing-masing di bangku belakang mobil mereka. Tertidur saling bersandar.

" Hei, Hyung..Kau sudah disini ?" tanya Jimin lembut. Yang di tanya membuka matanya setengah.

" Bodoh, bahkan kau tak sadar kami sudah tidak disana " Sarkas Yoongi menolak tangan Jimin yang hendak mengelus pipinya.

" Wae, Hyung ?" tanya Jimin. Kenapa pemuda ber-abs ini mendadak tidak peka sekarang.

" Tae, kau bawa saja mobilnya, biar aku dan Jungkook duduk di belakang" Jelas Yoongi tanpa membalas pernyataan dari Jimin.

" Cih.. " Jimin juga kesal sendiri menghadapi sifat Tsundere kekasihnya ini, sebelas duabelas dengan maknae mereka, padahal kan Yoongi Seme. Taehyung langsung mengangguk dan mengambil kunci dari tangan Yoongi. Tak berani menjawab.

Di jalan menuju pulang mereka di hadapi dalam suasana yang hening. Taehyung sibuk melirik Jungkook dari kaca spion mobil. Jungkook dengan mata sendu menghadap ke arah jendela. Padahal Jungkook sedari tadi tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Yoongi sudah tidur dan masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

Jimin melirik ke arah Tehyung, yang di tanggapi dengan lengusan dan helaan nafas berat dari Taehyung. 'Kenapa kekasih mereka bisa serentak melakukan aksi merajuk terhadap mereka ?'

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gerbang dorm mereka. Jimin yang hendak menggendong Yoongi langsung di tepis oleh pemuda pucat tersebut. Meminta Jungkook membantu memapahnya menuju dorm mereka. rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya. Jimin langsung melongo melihat penolakan yang di lakukan Yoongi.

" Jadi kau sekarang lebih tertarik sama Jungkook, Hyung ?" tanya Jimin, kesal sebenarnya. Jungkook dan Yoongi makin menjauh dari mereka.

Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan dibelakang mereka. Mengiringi pasangan mereka dalam radius 10 meter.

" Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu, Tae ?" tanya Jimin yang masih belum peka.

" Kau melakukan apa saja saat di studio tadi ?"tanya Taehyung balik agar Jimin dapat menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

" Astaga, benar ! gara-gara aku terlalu sibuk dengan Taemin-Hyung, habis kalau kami sudah membicarakan dance pasti tak kan ada habisnya,pasti Yoongi –Hyung merasa diacuhkan olehku " Jimin baru menyadari kesalahannya.

" Bukan merasa lagi, tapi memang kau acuhkan, dasar bodoh !" tukas Taehyung.

" Kau tau apa kesalahanmu terhadap kekasih-Tsundere mu itu, Tae ?" tanya Jimin kembali.

" Seperti pacarmu tak Tsundere saja. Jungkook marah karena dia cemburu dengan Seo Joon-Hyung, dari awal mood dia sudah buruk, di tambah lagi tadi Seo-Joon-Hyung memanggilku 'Taetae' " jelas Taehyung yang masih melangkah disamping Jimin. Jimin bergidik ngeri membayangkan kondisi Jungkook ketika marah kepada Seo Joon, pasti lebih gelap auranya.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu dorm mereka. Jungkook menghampiri mereka dan berkata kepada Jimin dan Taehyung.

" Kalian tidur berdua saja, aku akan tidur dengan Yoongi Hyung " jelas Jungkook berlalu menghampiri Yoongi di sofa dan mengajaknya ke kamar Yoongi.

" Sekalian saja kalian pacaran " Taehyung tak habis pikir dengan ulah kekanakan kekasihnya dan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

" Iya rencananya, kami sedang berdiskusi untuk itu " cibir Jungkook. Astaga baru saja tadi pagi mereka asyik bermesraan. Demi apapun hubungan mereka bahkan belum sampai tiga hari sudah diterpa masalah seperti ini.

" hah !" Jimin hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

.

.

.

Malam ini terpaksa mereka tidur di kamar Namjoon-Jungkook, kamar yang kosong karena penghuninya sudah sibuk saling memuji dan mendesahkan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing, tentu saja di tempat yang hangat.

Taehyung berusaha membuka kamar tersebut. Terkunci.

" Chim, dimana kunci kamar ini ?" tanya Taehyung, kantuk sudah menyerangnya. Namun kamar leader itu tak bisa juga terbuka.

" Astaga, Namjoon sialan itu membawa kuncinya " kesal Jimin. Masalah apalagi ini ? tak cukupkah mereka hanya di acuhkan oleh kekasih mereka ?

" Apa boleh buat, tidur disofa saja lah "pasrah Taehyung. Merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dorm mereka. Saat ini sudah masuk musim dingin, mereka hanya tidur dengan baju seadanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Jungkook belum bisa tidur. Akhir-akhir ini pelukan dari Taehyung merupakan suatu syarat wajib untuknya terlelap. Ketika hendak mengambil air minum ke dapur, dia melihat pemandangan itu di sofa.

" astaga.." langsung saja dia kembali masuk ke kamar Yoongi dan membangunkan di empu kamar.

" Hyung, mereka tidur di sofa, tidak memakai selimut " jelas Jungkook sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi terbangun dan melihat keluar bersama Jungkook.

" Mereka benar-benar merepotkan " Ujar Yoongi yang sudah membawa matras tidur dan selimut. Dia menggendong Jimin, dan menidurkannya di matras itu, tentu saja dia juga ikut tidur di samping Jimin dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Jungkook malah langsung mengambil tempat di samping Taehyung, sofa yang di tempati Taehyung lumayan lebar, bisa menampung mereka berdua. Jungkook juga menyelimuti kekasihnya itu.

" Dasar kau, jahat sekali " Jungkook mencubit ujung hidung Taehyung dan menutup mata guna menyusul kekasihnya itu ke dalam mimpi.

Jimin menyadari Yoongi yang ada disampingnya dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

" Hyung, Mian.. aku tak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkanmu " jelas Jimin dengan suara seraknya.

" Tidurlah bodoh ! kau tak tau sekarang sudah jam berapa ?" Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin, membuat keadaan dalam selimut mereka makin hangat.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya karena badannya sakit , tidur di tempat yang sempit yang di apit oleh seseorang. Taehyung kembali megerjapkan mata melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya. Namja-Chingu imutnya. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir Taehyung.

" Eh, pagi Hyung " sapa Jungkook dengan suara serak menatap Taehyung yang sudah dulu bangun.

" Hm.." jawab singkat Taehyung.

" Kau tidak marah denganku ?" tanya Taehyung bingung karena Jungkook ikut tidur dengannya disofa. Padahal malam tadi Jungkook sangat arogan meski hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Awalnya iya,melihatmu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh sunbae-sunbae mu, tentu saja aku sebagai kekasihmu marah, Tae - " Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung.

"—tapi aku sadar, dia yang melakukannya, bukan kau. Kau tak salah, aku baru manyadarinya.. hehe Mian, tapi kan aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu hyungiee.." manja Jungkook yang memeluk erat Taehyung.

" Iyaa.. hyung tau, Hyung juga mencintaimu, My Baby Bunny Nochu " Taehyung juga memeluk erat Jungkook. Kegiatan mereka yang saling menghangatkan diselingi kecupan-kecupan singkat akhirnya membuat mereka terlelap kembali. Tentu saja dengan senyuman indah di pagi hari mereka.

 **END**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Epilogue

"Astaga ..." Jin berteriak kaget membuat Hoseok dan Woozi keluar dari kamarnya, sementara Namjoon yang masih melepas sepatunya juga ikut menyusul kekasihnya itu.

" Wae ? Kenapa ribut-ribut sepagi ini ?" Yoongi bangkit duduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Berniat mengutuk siapa saja yang berani membangunkan mimpi indahnya.

" Kenapa kalian tidur diluar heh ?" tanya Hoseok heran kepada mereka.

Jungkook dan Taehyung juga bangun dan duduk, Jungkook yang duduk di pangkuan Taehyung.

" Harusnya pertanyaan itu untuk Namjoon-Hyung, kenapa dia bersenang-senang tapi malah membawa kunci kamarnya " jelas Taehyung yang menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu kekasih kelincinya itu.

" Hehe aku lupa.." Namjoon malah tertawa canggung yang dihadiahi sikutan dari kekasihnya.

" Kau itu sialan, Namjoon Hyung, nanti kalau kami sakit, kau harus tanggung jawab " kesal Jimin.

" Mian.. Mian " Namjoon meminta maaf kepada dua pasang di dorm itu.

" sudah-sudah, sekarang bersiaplah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan " lerai Jin.

Setidaknya kamar Namjoon yang terkunci membuat dua pasangan ini akur kembali..

 **OMAKE**

* * *

.

.

.

Gimana ? Gimana ? gaje yaaa ?

Maaf saya berusaha untuk mencoba yang terbaik disetiap fict yang saya buat...

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview..

 **Salam Hangat.**

 **Ayumi-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : Taekook, Vkook x Jhope-Woozi**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok x Lee JiHoon**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Lee Jihoon Seventeen**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Disclaimer :BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran karena saya membuat dadakan, tak sempat edit..Mian**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ige mwoya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

J-Hope dan Woozi belakangan diketahui oleh member Bangtan yang lain memang terlibat hubungan asmara. Apalagi sekarang J-Hope sangat rajin berolahraga outdoor karena kekasihnya tersebut. Hal ini membuat pasangan itu semakin dekat. Juga, sewaktu liburan J-Hope ikut pulang ke Busan dengan kekasih, liburan katanya.

Kini mereka berada dalam perjalanan kembali menuju Seoul, ke dorm mereka masing-masing. J-hope mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Hyung pucat kekasih Jimin itu

 **From : Min Suga-Hyung**

 _Eodiga?_

 **To :** **Min Suga-Hyung**

 _Aku masih di jalan Hyung, 15 menit lagi sampai, ada apa Hyung ?_

 **From : Min Suga-Hyung**

 _Bawakan aku minuman dingin dari Cafe depan, Jimin merengek terus dari tadi, aku sedang malas._

 **To :** **Min Suga-Hyung**

 _OKEE.._

-0000-

" Nugu, Hyung ?" tanya Woozi melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk berpesan ria dengan seseorang.

" Oh, itu Yoongi Hyung, minta dibelikan minuman buat Jimin " jawab J-Hope yang sudah memegang stir dengan kedua tangannya.

" Hyung, boleh aku bertanya ?" Woozi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan kepada pacarnya itu.

"Marhaebwa, Chagiyaa.. tak ada yang melarangmu bertanya " senyum J-Hope mengembang melihat kegugupan kekasihnya itu. Lucu sekali.

" Itu, Hyung.. Hmm si- siapa First Kiss Hyung ?"tanya Woozi gugup.

" Astaga sayang, berhentilah gugup di depan kekasihmu sendiri " tukas J-Hope sambil memandang kekasihnya yang di klaim sebagai duplikat pacar Jimin tersebut. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasih, dia menghentikan mobil dan memasang masker dan topi hitam miliknya.

" simpan pertanyaanmu itu dulu, nanti hyung akan jawab, sekarang Hyung mau turun sebentar membeli titipan Yoongi-hyung " jelas J-Hope. Sebelum turun langsung saja J-Hope menempelkan bibirnya dibalik masker kepada bibir mungil milik Woozi. Langsung saja mengundang aksi terkejut dari pemuda penyuka musim salju tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian J-Hope langsung saja turun dan memperlihatkan mata tersenyumnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli minuman dingin itu dan membawa makanan untuk penghuni dorm-nya, J-Hope memasuki mobil dan menjalankan kendaraan beroda empat tersebut.

" kau menanyakan siapa First Kiss-ku tadi sayang ?"tanya J-Hope lagi. Woozi mengangguk dalam diam tak berani menatap kekasihnya itu.

" Hm, kenapa kau bertanya ?" tanya J-Hope lagi.

"Hanya penasaran saja, Hyung " jawab Woozi yang kini sudah menatap ke arah J-Hope. Sungguh dia sangat ingin tau siapa ciuman pertama hyung kesayangannya itu.

" Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tau siapa dia ?"tanya J-Hope lagi. Dia tau Woozi adalah orang yang memiliki tingkat penasaran yang sangat tinggi, dan orang yang sangat nekat menguji adrenaline-nya.

" Hm, aku akan menciumnya, dengan begitu ciuman pertama Hyung akan berubah menjadi aku, iya kan ?" antusias Woozi dengan mata yang berbinar. Benar-benar pemikiran yang aneh.

" Aigoo, kau ini " J-Hope mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu. Apa segitu sayangnya kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Jadi siapa, Hyung ?" balik lagi Woozi menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya lagi.

" Taehyung, orangnya itu adalah Taehyung, pacarnya Jungkook" jawab J-Hope akhirnya, sekaligus melepas rasa penasaran pemuda itu.

"Mworago? ? Alien-Hyung itu ? dia ciuman pertama-mu Hyung ? Ottokhae ?" Woozi benar-benar penasaran kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

" Ya ! Ya ! aku menciumnya bukan dengan perasaan cinta, itu crush sayang, ah bukan, itu adalah punnishment, ya karena kami kena hukum " jelas J-Hope menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

" Kau menikmatinya ?" tanya Woozi lagi,kali ini dengan mata nyalang.

"Aniya ! Ten—tentu saja tidak" jawab J-Hope gelagapan.

" jadi kau masih mau mencium dia ?" tanya J-Hope takut-takut. Bisa habis dia kena amukan Jungkook kalau kekasihnya itu nekat mencium alien sialan itu.

" Tentu saja iya, aku iku denganmu ke dorm Hyung " putus Woozi akhirnya yang hanya mendapat helaan nafas berat tak percaya. 'Tuhan selamatkan aku' batin J-Hope.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Bangtan, mereka memasuki ruangan utama dengan pemandangan Jungkook yang belajar dan di ganggu oleh kekasih Aliennya. Yoongi yang tidur di paha Jimin dengan Jimin yang mengusap-usap rambut Yoongi, serta pasangan Namjin yang menonton Televisi dengan posisi Jin sibuk mencomoti cemilannya sementara Namjoon mengganti siaran satu dengan lainnya.

" Kami pulang " seru J-Hope menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. mereka langsung duduk menyambut J-Hope yang membawa makanan.

" wah, kau kembali ?" Jin menghentikan acara-memasukkan-cemilan ke dalam mulutnya.

" Gomawo, Hyung " Jimin gembira menerima minumannya.

" Sama-sama Bodoh " balas J-Hope. J-Hope membuka 3 kotak Pizza yang dia bawa dan meletakkan di atas meja. Mereka semua duduk diatas sofa, minus Jungkook yang duduk di pangkuan Taehyung di lantai dekat meja.

" Tumben kau baik, ada apa ?"Namjoon berceletuk ria di samping namja-chingu miliknya itu. Terlihat jejak-jejak merah keunguan di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa , Wah.. kau berhenti menyerang Jin-Hyung terus, tak malu apa ?" Hoseok yang melihat bekas Kissmark itu menggeleng atas perlakuan teman satu line-nya yang mesum setingkat kejeniusannya.

" Peduli sekali kau, Sialan !" kesal Namjoon yang menyandarkan kepalanya kepada Jin.

Mereka sibuk bercanda dengan topik random sambil menikmati Pizza yang di bawa oleh Hoseok. Jungkook yang menyuapi Taehyung dan bermanja ria dengan Hyung yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Ya ! Ya ! Hyung, jangan menggelitikku " Jungkook mengeliat di atas paha Taehyung karena kegelian terhadap gelitik Taehyung, kemudian mereka kembali tertawa. Renyah dan hangat.

" Bagaimana perjalanan kalian ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Woozi.

" Baik, Hyung " jawab singkat Woozi yang duduk di posisi ujung sofa, dekat dengan Taehyung. 'Jebal, jangan kau cium alien itu' ucap J-Hope dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka kembali bercanda, Woozi langsung mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung, iya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung, mengundang ekspresi terkejut dari mereka semua, apalagi Jungkook yang langsung mendorong Woozi sekuat tenaga.

"Ige mwoya? Ya ! Kau, Lee Ji Hoon-sshi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan milikku ?" marah Jungkook sudah amat besar kekasihnya itu di cium tepat di depan kedua matanya. Mengundang air matanya untuk turun.

" Daebak ! " seru Jimin yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Yoongi.

Mereka semua terdiam

"Wae irae, Hoseok-ah ?" tanya Jin mewakili mereka.

" Itu, Hyung –" penjelasan Hoseok terputus karena Taehyung sudah berdiri dan mengajak Jungkook pergi dari sana. Menenangkan kekasih kelincinya itu.

.

.

.

Kamar Jungkook. Itulah tujuan mereka. Jungkook langsung tidur dikasurnya dan membelakangi Taehyung. Langsung saja Taehyung memeluk melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata Jungkook.

" Jebal, Ulji Maseyo sayang " bisik Taehyung kepada bocah kelinci itu. Taehyung berusaha membalikkan Jungkook agar menghadap ke arahnya. Seketika sudah berbalik langsung saja Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya Taehyung, memeluk erat pemuda bersuara berat tersebut.

" Babby Bunny, lihat aku " Taehyung mengangkat dagu pemuda rapuh itu hati-hati. Menghapus air mata namja-chingu-nya dengan ujung jempol miliknya. Menatap dalam diam manik hitam tersebut.

"Neo, Nae kkoya Hyungie.., tak boleh di sentuh apalagi di cium orang lain, Andwe ! Hiks , Hiks " Jungkook kembali terisak dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Arraseo, tentu saja iya, Hyung hanya milikmu, milik Jeon Jungkook, tak akan pernah berpaling darimu sekali pun, Ani ! bahkan setengah kali pun tidak akan " Taehyung menjelaskan dan memperingati dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mutlak milik Jungkook.

" Hyung.. " cicit Jungkook.

" Hm ?" gumam Taehyung menanggapi Jungkook.

CUP

Jungkook langsung melumat bibir tebal milik kekasihnya itu. Dia akan membersihkan bekas ciuman milik kekasih Hoseok-Hyungnya yang super sialan itu. Kecupan yang mulanya hangat berganti menjadi ciuman panas, ketika hendak menyerang leher Jungkook, Taehyung langsung sadar dari belenggu nafsu sesaatnya, dia hanya menggeleng melawan birahi sialannya itu.

" Mianhe sayang.. " Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook.

" Hyung, Neomu Neomu Chuahae, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo , jangan kemana-mana, Hyung Cuma boleh dihati Kookie, Aku bisa gila kalau kau meninggalkanku Tae.. " Jungkook menatap Taehyung mengutarakan maksud hati terdalamnya.

" Iya Babby, Hyung juga sangat sayang Kookie, Hyung sangat mencintai Kookie, Hyung akan selalu ada disini, di hati Kookie " Taehyung juga mengungkapkan perasaannya,karena ia amat sangat mencintai kelinci kecil itu.

CUP

" Nah bekas ciuman woozie sudah kau bersihkan, ayo kita keluar " ajak Taeyung yang membuat rona indah di pipi Jungkook.

" Ayo Hyung, aku akan membunuh Hoseok Sialan itu " Jungkook berdiri mengamit tangan Taehyung dan berlalu keluar kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Disinilah Hoseok dengan kekasih hatinya, di investigasi oleh keempat anggota Bangtan lainnya, Jin sudah geram melihat Hoseok yang Cuma menunduk diam

"Bicaralah Hoseok, ada apa sebenarnya ?" Jin sudah naik pitam karena Jungkook yang ia klain sebagai anaknya sudah dibuat menangis oleh kekasih leader dance ini.

" Mianhe " cicit Hoseok.

" Hyung aku bisa jelaskan, bukan Hoseok-hyung yang salah " bela Woozi di samping Hoseok yang saling genggam tangan.

" Selalu saja ada masalah dengan mereka " prihatin Namjoon.

" Iyaa.. Kookie yang malang " balas Jimin, sementara Yoongi sudah hampir tertidur di pundak pemuda ber-abs tersebut.

"Jangan kau kasihani aku, Jimin " Jungkook muncul dengan Taehyung disampingnya.

" Cepat kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Lee JiHoon !" tegas Jungkook.

" Bicaralah, Woozi ! kenapa kau menciumku di depan pacarku ? kau tau itu sangat menyakitinya " Tukas Taehyung yang kian menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook.

" Mian, Jungkoo-ah.. sebenarnya aku mencium Taehyung-Hyung karena aku dengar dia adalah first kiss-nya J-Hope hyung, makanya aku ingin menghapusnya " jelas Woozi dengan wajah ikut tertunduk.

" Mwo ?" teriak mereka bersama.

" Astaga, Woozi-ah ! kau salah, sebenarnya bukan Taehyung first kissnya Hoseok, tapi seorang Coordi-noona " ucap Yoongi yang sudah duduk dan menunda tidurnya.

" Mwo ?" mereka kaget kembali

" Iya, sekarang dia sudah berhenti. Waktu itu saat kami di ruangan make-up dan Hoseok sedang tertidur saat di rias, aku melihat Noona tersebut mencium bibir Hoseok, kemudian dia keluar buru-buru. Setelah itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi " Jelas Yoongi lagi.

"Aku harus mencarinya " antusias Woozi yang dihadiahi tatapan tak percaya dari member Bangtan itu.

" Astaga.. " lirih Hoseok.

" Terus, First Kiss Taetae, juga bukan Hoseok Hyung sebenarnya tapi aku " jawab Jungkook malu-malu.

"Mwo ?" teriak mereka lagi.

" Iya, si bocah kelinci ini dulu rajin mencium bibirku ketika aku tertidur, aku tau belakangan ini, dan ternyata itu adalah dia " jawab Taehyung tersenyum indah kepada Jungkook.

" Kau tau Hyung ?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

" Tentu saja sayang" Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook.

" Apa-apaan ini " Keluh Namjoon kemudian memeluk Jin dari samping.

" Aku bisa gila " sambung Jimin tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hei Im back.. hahaha

Membawa Fict baru dengan ketikan dadakan, maafkan kalau jelek dengan cerita yang biasa saja..

Mian dan Gomawo...

 **Salam hangat.**

 **Ayumi-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair : Taekook, Vkook  
**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Lee Jihoon Seventeen**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Disclaimer :BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **BECAUSE JIMIN !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sofa berwarna maroon itu Taehyung tampak menikmati suasana dengan tidur di paha Jungkook . Mereka menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan tetap berada di dorm, seperti pasangan lainnya.

" Tae, temani aku beli makanan keluar, Jin-Hyung tidak bisa memasak hari ini, cepatlah ganti baju " ajak Namjoon yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

" Wae ? Padahalkan kita libur, kenapa Jin-hyung tidak masak hari ini hyung ?" tanya Jungkook heran dengan tampang polosnya. Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jungkook.

" Mereka baru saja bersenang-senang sayang, Jin-hyung pasti sangat kelelahan sekarang, jadi maklumi saja " bisik Taehyung dengan suara menggoda di telinga Jungkook, serta nafas Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook kegelian.

" Mwo ?" Jungkook merona dengan mata besarnya yang sangat lucu, membuat Taehyung mencium pipi Namja yang sudah legal tersebut.

" Oke, tunggu disini ya, hyung pergi sebentar ya Baby.. " Taehyung hendak berlalu mengambil jaketnya ke dalam kamar sebelum Jungkook mengamit lengan pemuda tersebut.

" Aku ikut.." manja Jungkook.

" Andwee ! diluar sangat dingin Baby, tunggu disini saja sebentar ya.. Hyung janji tak akan lama – "

CUP

Jungkook langsung mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung yang masih berbicara,

" Hehe, pergilah hyung, aku menunggumu, cepat kembali yaaa" Jungkook cengengesan melihat kekasihnya yang masih blank. 'apa-apaan kekasih kelincinya yang Tsundere ini, agresif sekali akhir-akhir ini'.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan kekasih dan Hyung termesumnya, Jungkook sibuk menekan tombol remote guna menukar channel yang ada di televisi. Bosan.

" Hah, aku bosan sekali " gumam Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

" Hi Kookie, kau sedang apa ?" Jimin keluar dari kamar Yoongi dengan wajah sumbrigah. Jungkook melihat kissmark yang ada di leher Jimin banyak sekali.

" Aku bosan hyung "cemberut Jungkook.

" Kenapa lehermu memar begitu hyung ?" tanya Jungkook polos.

" Astaga, kau tak tau ini apa ? " Jimin bertanya sambil menunjuk bangga bekas ciuman dari Yoongi tersebut. _Iya ciuman panas nan menggelora maksudnya_. Jimin hanya mendapati gelengan Jungkook sebagai jawaban dari bocah kelinci tersebut.

" Demi pacarku nan pucat dan panci Jin-hyung yang belum lunas Kook-ah, kau tak tau ini apa ? apa kau tak pernah nonton film dewasa ? apa kau tak pernah melakukan ini dengan si alien itu ?" Jimin benar-benar tak percaya dengan maknae grup mereka. Benar-benar polos.

" Bagaimana aku bisa menonton Film porno, kalau kalian saja terus melarangku, kalian menutup laptop yang kalian pelototi kalau ada aku, bahkan laptop Namjoon-hyung di password hyung, karena dia tak ingin aku melihat apa yang sudah kalian lihat " Jungkook menjelaskan apa adanya.

" Well, kau benar-benar payah.. kau tau tanda ini apa maksudnya ?" tanya Jimin lagi. Lagi-lagi Jimin di hadiahi gelengan pasrah dari kekasih Taehyung itu.

" Ini tandanya pasanganmu sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, makanya dia memberi tanda kepemilikan, salah satunya ini " tunjuk Jimin kepada bekas merah keunguan tersebut.

" Jinjja ?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

" Iya, kalau kau tak percaya silahkan saja tanya Jin hyung dan Woozi" Jawab Jimin sekena. Jimin harus bersiap-siap mendapatkan pelajaran karena sudah meracuni otak polos kekasih Kim Taehyung dan adik kesayangan Min Yoongi ini.

" apa hanya itu bukti pasangan kita mencintai kita ?apa ada bukti lain kalau Yoongi hyung mencintaimu ?" Jungkook mencerca Jimin dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" tentu saja tidak, aku mencintai Yoongi hyung, ya karena dia bisa membuatku bahagia di dekatnya, meski dia cuek dan jahat sekali, suka menindasku, tetap saja dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku kalau aku tak makan dengan baik, kalau aku latihan terlalu semangat dan menguras energiku, Yoongi selalu mengingatkanku " cerita Jimin menjelaskan sikap kekasihnya itu.

" – tapi tetap saja itu tidak cukupkan ? " tanya Jimin lagi, memancing rasa penasaran Jungkook makin dalam

" Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan dongsaengku Chim ?" Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata setengah terbuka hendak menuju kamar mandi, heran melihat Jungkook yang penasaran terhadap sesuatu.

" Aa—aniya ! Tidak apa-apa hyungie, aku hanya berbicara biasa saja dengan Jungkook, kau mau kemana Hyung ?" tanya Jimin melihat kekasihnya yang menguap di depan pintu kamar.

" Mau ke kamar mandi " jawab Yoongi sambil berlalu.

Jimin yang tau namja-chingu-nya pergi kekamar mandi itu langsung saja melesat kekamar Yoongi dan membaca sebuah bandana dan choker dari sana.

" buat apa itu, hyung ?" tanya Jungkook kembali penasaran.

" Tak ada, hanya menyelamatkan diriku, aku tak mau terus-terusan tak bisa berjalan dengan baik Kook. Yoongi hyung itu sangat terobsesi dengan aku yang memakai benda-benda sialan ini " jawab Jimin yang membuka rahasianya bersama pemuda Daegu tersebut. Jimin menyembunyikan kedua benda tersebut di bawah bantal sofa dekat mereka.

" Hyung, kalau Taetae tak melakukan itu kepada ku berarti Taetae tak mencintaiku ?" tanya Jungkook lagi dengan menunjuk leher Jimin.

" Hm, bisa jadi " jawab Jimin sambil mengangguk-angguk cepat. _' Tae bodoh, mana mungkin dia belum merenggut kepolosan bayi besar ini, sayang sekali'_ pikir Jimin.

" Chim, gendong aku ke kamar " pinta Yoongi yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan-kamar-mandinya.

Jimin langsung bangkit dan menghadapkan punggungnya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi langsung melompat ke punggung Jimin dan bersandar manja di bahu pemuda sipit itu.

" Dah, Kookie-ah " pamit Yoongi kepada Jungkook.

" Dah Yoongi-hyung " jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman kepada pangeran tidur tersebut.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Jungkook kembali memikirkan apa yang Jimin sebutkan tadi. Membuat rasa penasaran pemuda itu kembali menguak. Langsung saja dia melesat ke kamar Hoseok-Jimin-Tae.

" Hyung, Hoseok-hyung.. kau di dalam " sahut Jungkook sambil mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

" Ne, ada apa Kook-ah ?" Woozi membuka pintu dan tersenyum dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Khas orang bangun tidur.

" Itu.. boleh aku berbicara dengan mu ? " tanya Jungkook kepada pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Jihoon tersebut.

" Tentu saja " Woozi menggiring Jungkook ke arah sofa tempat dia duduk tadi.

" ada apa ? " tanya Woozi langsung.

" Itu.. bagaimana cara kau mengetahui kalau pacarmu mencintaimu ? bagaimana kau tau Hoseok-hyung mencintaimu, hyung ?" Woozi yang tua setahun dari Jungkook mendengarkan pertanyaan maknae tersebut.

" Hm, Hoseok-hyung selalu manis kepadaku, dia memperlakukanku dengan baik dan membuatku tidak bosan, dia selalu menjadi tempatku bercerita ketika aku sedang ada masalah dan dia mendengarkanku dengan baik, terus dia juga memberikanku semangat ketika aku lelah dengan rutinitas sebagai seorang idol " jawab Woozi panjang lebar bercerita tentang Hoseok, sang mood maker Bangtan itu.

" Itu, apa tanda itu juga sebagai bentuk cinta dari Hoseok hyung ?" tanya Jungkook kembali, sambil menunjuk kissmark di leher Woozi yang sudah mulai memudar.

" Oh ini ? tentu saja iya !" semangat Woozi menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. _Sungguh, meskipun visual mirip dengan Suga –hyungnya, sifat mereka sangat berbeda, sangat terbalik._

" Woozi-ah.. " teriak Hoseok dari dalam kamar menginterupsi mereka.

" Mian, Kook-ah.. Hoseok-hyung memanggilku—nee hyung ! " Woozi meninggalkan Jungkook masih dengan rasa penasarannya.

' apa Taehyung tak mencintainya ?'

' kenapa Taehyung tak memperlakukannya seperti orang yang sedang pacaran, seperti Woozi atau Jimin?'

" ah benar, Jin-hyung !" seru Jungkook. Bocah kelinci tersebut langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar Namjoon-dia.

" Jin-hyung, aku masuk yaaa ! " seru Jungkook di depan pintu, setelah pendapat gumam persetujuan langsung saja dia masuk ke dalam kamar itu, dia melihat Jin yang tengah tidur dalam selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher.

" Ada apa Kookie ? kesini lah !" Jin dengan suara paraunya mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook mendekat kepadanya. Langsung saja Jungkook menuju Jin, ikut tidur di dalam selimut milik hyungnya itu. Memeluk hyung yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Sifat Jungkook sangat berbeda dengan dia yang berada di atas panggung yang begitu manly. Di dorm, dia adalah seorang bocah yang masih haus kasih sayang dari para hyungnya, terlebih dari Jin dan Yoongi yang sangat protektif pada bocah ini.

" ada apa, hm ?" Jin bertanya sambil mengusap pelan rambut pemuda itu.

" Itu hyung, apa hyung mencintai Namjoon hyung ?" tanya Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Tentu !" mutlak Jin. Dia sangat mencintai raja perusak itu.

" Bagaimana cara hyung mengetahui Namjoon hyung mencintaimu, hyung ?" tanya Jungkook lagi, dia ingin tau jawaban dari pemuda penyuka warna merah muda tersebut.

" Namjoon itu sangat baik kepadaku, dia selalu ada saat aku butuh tempat sandaran, tentu saja kalian juga, namun Namjoon bisa menjadi sangat dewasa terkadang, sangat mengayomi, Namjoon itu pemerhati hal-hal detail yang ada di dalam diriku, dia mengetahui moodku, dia tau suasana hatiku, keinginanku " jawab Jin panjang lebar seperti Jimin dan Woozi menggambarkan kekasihnya masing-masing.

" Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu hyung " gumam Jungkook.

" Hmm " jawab Jin seadanya.

" Tapi hyung, apa itu juga tanda 'kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu' ? " tanya Jungkook yang lagi-lagi menunjuk tanda di leher Jin, lebih parah dari milik Jimin. ' _kenapa mereka semua dapat tanda itu dari pasangan mereka ?'_

" Hahaha, iya tentu saja, ini salah satu tandanya, kenapa ? kenapa kau menanyakan ini? Hmm ?" tanya Jin lagi, sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

" Tak ada, hanya bertanya saja – " kegiatan saling-bertanya di antara mereka terhenti karena Namjoon masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan kantung yang berisi makanan di tangannya.

" Astaga, kelinci nakal ! apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku di dalam selimut itu, hah ?" teriak Namjoon kepada Jungkook. Di belakang Namjoon sudah ada Taehyung yang melihat mereka.

" Sudahlah Joon-ie.. dia hanya bosan karena lama menunggu kalian " bela Jin kepada adik kesayangan itu. Jungkook langsung berdiri dan mengejek Namjoon dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

" Ayo Tae ! " ajak Jungkook menarik Taehyung keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasangan lain juga sudah mengambil makanan mereka dan bersedekap di kamar masing-masing. Karena Hoseok sekarang sering membawa Woozi ke dorm mereka, ruangan Wardrobe mereka sulap menjadi kamar. Kadang Taehyung dan Jungkook sering tidur di ruangan itu.

Jungkook yang duduk di sofa memakan makanan yang sudah dibeli oleh Namjoon dan Taehyung. Dia memerhatikan kekasihnya yang juga menyuap makanannya duduk di lantai.

" Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam kamar Jin-hyung ? Baru juga di tinggal sebentar " keluh Taehyung yang kemudian menatap mata bulat kekasihnya itu _. 'siapa yang tak cemburu mendapati pacarmu di dalam selimut dengan orang lain? Meskipun itu hyungmu sendiri'._

" Tak ada, hanya menunggu karena hyung lama sekali, aku bosan !" jawab Jungkook menutupi kegugupannya.

" Benarkah ? " tanya Taehyung penuh selidik.

" Hmm " jawab Jungkook lagi.

Seusai dari acara makannya, Taehyung berlalu menuju ruangan tempat mencuci baju dekat dapur mereka, Taehyung yang punya tugas mencuci baju di dorm mereka tentu tak mendapat libur meski mereka tak mendapatkan jadwal perform. Ketika sudah memasukkan baju, air dan detergent dan menekan tombol mulai, Jungkook datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Wae ? " tanya Taehyung lembut sambil mengelus tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di perutnya. Jungkook hanya menggeleng.

" Ada apa Kookie ?" Taehyung melepas pelukan Jungkook dan membawanya ke meja dekat mesin cuci itu. Mengangkat dan mendudukkan Jungkook di atas meja tersebut, sementara dia berdiri menghadap pemuda itu, menatap ke dalam manik sekelam malam itu.

" ada apa ? ceritakan kepada Hyung, Baby !" Seru Taehyung sambil merapikan anak rambut Jungkook yang sudah panjang, karena di dorm mereka tak akan menyentuh produk rambut selain Shampoo membuat poni bocah kelinci itu jatuh menutupi matanya.

"Apa hyung mencintaiku ?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menunduk.

" Hah ? tentu saja iya, sangat.. Bunny !" jawab Taehyung yang kini menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" Tapi kenapa hyung tak pernah memberiku tanda di leher ?" tanya polos Jungkook

" Hah ? tanda di leher ?" Taehyung menerawang membayangkan maksud dari pertanyaan Jungkook

" Iyaa.. Jimin-hyung, Woozi-hyun bahkan Jin-hyung mempunyai tanda di leher mereka " jelas Jungkook.

" bukankah tanda itu adalah tanda yang kau beri kepada pasanganmu karena dengan begitu kau membuktikan mencintainya " jelas Jungkook. _'teori darimana itu, Kookie?_

"Maksudmu adalah Kissmark ?" tanya Taehyung balik, menatap mata Jungkook yang penuh dengan kepolosan. Jungkook mengangguk

"Astaga sayang, hyung memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi – "

"—tapi apa hyung ?" potong Jungkook dengan mata yang sudah berlinang.

Taehyung yang sudah tak tega, langsung menangkup wajah pemuda polos itu dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap mata kekasihnya itu. Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bongkahan ranum Jungkook.

CUP. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook. Menyesapnya bak candu. Jungkook juga ikut membalas ciuman Taehyung. Menyalurkan cinta yang dia punya. Mereka juga saling menyesap satu sama lain. Taehyung mengabsen isi mulut Jungkook, mengabsen gigi sang maknae. Taehyung juga mengigit gemas bibir bawah kekasihnya itu. Ketika mereka sudah kehabisan oksigen dalam paru-paru, Tae melepaskan ciumannya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya, melihat leher Jungkook yang putih bersih bak porselen. Langsung saja dia mencium dan menyesap leher pemuda manis itu. Memainkan lidahnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil area targetnya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook mendesah.

" Ah, Tae.. " cegah Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung.

" Wae, Baby ?" tanya Taehyung lembut dengan suara beratnya nan memabukkan Jungkook tepat di telinganya.

" Aa –ni " gugup Jungkook dengan wajah nan merona. Taehyung melihat hasil karyanya, sebuah Kissmark tercipta di leher kekasihnya.

" itu kan yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Taehyung langsung. Kembali menatap Jungkook.

" Dengarkan hyung Kookie " Taehyung mengangkat wajah kekasihnya itu dan kembali menatap matanya.

" Kau harus tau bahwa hyung sangat amat mencintaimu, alasan hyung tak mau menaikkan level hubungan kita karena hyung tak mau menyakitimu. Hyung menunggu ketika kau siap dan tak ada unsur paksaan ketika kita melakukannya. Tentu saja hyung iri dengan pasangan lainnya, bahkan mereka sudah berhubungan intim, saling mendesah dan menikmati tubuh masing-masing. Hyung juga selalu menahan diri saat kau ada didekatku, hyung selalu ingin menyerangmu ketika kau bertingkah imut, merajuk bahkan saat kau tertidur. Hyung masih nyaman kita yang seperti ini sayang. Arra ? " Jelas Taehyung frustasi, panjang lebar dengan ucapan frontalnya. ' _bahkan aku selalu membayangkan berfantasi liar denganmu Bunny !'_

" Arraseyo Hyung, maafkan aku ! aku tau kau sanngat mencintaiku, aku pun juga begitu. Tak seharusnya aku meragukanmu.." cicit Jungkook. Taehyung langsung memeluk kekasih imutnya itu dengan erat.

" Moodmu itu benar-benar buruk, seketika bisa berubah drastis " Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook

Taehyung menggendong ala koala Jungkook menuju sofa tempat favorit mereka setelah kamar. Meninggalkan mesin cuci yang masih menyala

Jungkook langsung bergelayut manja dan memeluk Taehyung dari samping.

" Kookie, jangan lagi bertingkah seperti itu, hyung mohon " pinta Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

" Iyaa hyung " jawab Jungkook.

" tunggu lah sampai hari itu tiba, ketika kita benar-benar menyatu – , aww.. apa yang kau lakukan ?" keluh Taehyung sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya karena sudah di pukul Jungkook.

" Frontal sekali kau Tae !" seru Jungkook. _'see? Mood Jungkook sudah kembali'_

" hahaha, tapi kan kau tadi yang mulai duluan. Hm, siapa yang mendoktrin pacar tercintaku ini ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

" Jimin " jawab Jungkook singkat. Jungkook mengambil bantal sofa untuk menyangga punggungnya dan terlihatkah choker dan bandana Jimin.

" Jimin ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. " Holly shit !, dasar pendek sialan !" umpat Taehyung kesal.

Bersiaplah kau Jimin, menghadapi Singa yang sebentar lagi akan menghabisimu.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Epilogue..**

Taehyung yang tahu Yoongi sangat menyukai Jimin dengan bandana dan choker langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi. Tentu saja dia tau mereka sedang saling-menghangatkan-diri karena mereka sibuk membalas desahan.

" ada apa ? kau mengganggu saja " Yoongi membuka pintu dan mendelik ke arah Taehyung, padahal acaranya sebentar lagi sedang menuju puncak.

"̴̴̴̴̴̴ Ta—daaa " senyum sumbringah Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan benda yang dia bawa

" Wah, kau memang yang terbaik Tae, aku kira benda ini hilang.. " Yoongi mengambil bandana dan choker dari tangan Taehyung.

" Bersenang-senanglah dengan Chimchim, hyung.. buat dia bahagia sampai mati " simpati Taehyung, setelah ini Taehyung yakin Jimin dan Yoongi akan melakukan kegiatan mereka sampai fajar kembali terbit.

" as you wish Tae.." Yoongi kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang.

'mati kau chim!'

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Nah,, nah, balik lagi nih Chingu,

Mian karena tidak bagus yaaa.. selamat menikmati..

Salam hangat..

.

.

 **Ayumi-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pair : Taekook, Vkook x Jhope-Woozi**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Lee Jihoon Seventeen**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Disclaimer :BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sebelumnya happy Graduation Golden Maknae, kekasih Taetae...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GIFT TO KOOKIE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Akh badanku rasanya sakit semua " Jimin mengeluh keluar dari kamar pacarnya itu. Duduk di ruangan makan yang tersambung langsung dengan dapur. Terlihat hyung tertuanya sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

" Apa kalian main sampai subuh lagi ?" Jin menanggapi Jimin.

" Hmm, semuanya gara-gara alien Tae sialan itu " Jimin mengumpati sahabat setahun kelahiran itu.

" Wae ? kenapa kau mengumpat pagi-pagi begini hah ?" Taehyung keluar dari ruangan Wardrobe mereka. Ruangan yang sudah mereka renovasi menjadi kamar baru.

" Kau itu sialan ! kenapa kau kembali memberi ke Yoongi-hyung benda-benda bodoh itu " Jimin marah, muka pemuda bermata sipit itu benar-benar sudah merah menahan amarah.

" Heol, kau benar-benar.. padahal kau juga menikmatinya, kan ? bersyukurlah karena aku ikut membantumu dalam hubungan kalian, menumbuhkan gairah dari seorang Min Yoongi sehingga kau dapat di genjot sampai pagi " Taehyung menyeringai bangga.

" Sudah-sudah kenapa kalian ribut sekali, pergi bangunkan yang lain, Tae bukankah Jungkook hari ini akan bertemu dengan keluarganya ?" Jin menghentikan aktivitas adu mulut dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Hari ini Orangtua Jungkook mendatanginya ke Seoul guna merayakan hari graduation Jungkook dua hari lagi, karena tepat hari itu kedua orangtuanya tidak dapat menghadiri upacara sakral itu, maka hari ini orangtuanya berniat menebus waktu kebersamaan mereka.

" Benar hyung, dia tak boleh terlambat, orangtuanya sudah datang di rumah bibinya mungkin " Taehyung langsung melesat untuk membangunkan kekasih kecilnya yang akan lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

" Hi Bae, bangunlah.. Urii-Cheonsa ireona.. " ucap Taehyung lembut sambil menepuk pelan pipi pemuda kelahiran Busan tersebut. Taehyung berlutut menghadap ke arah wajah polos Jungkook yang tertidur lelap.

" Saranghae hyungiee.. " igau Jungkook dalam tidurnya, kecil namun cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Taehyung.

" Aigoo.. Kyeopta, kau sudah besar sekarang Bae, kemarin masih sangat kecil dimataku.. ayo bangun " Ujar Taehyung bermonolog lagi.

" hei ppalli ireona Kookie" akhirnya usaha Taehyung berbuah hasil, Jungkook membuka matanya dan melihat Taehyung di awal paginya.

" Morning Bae !" sapa Taehyung sebelum mencium Jungkook sebagai ucapan selamat paginya. Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung.

" Wae ?" protes Taehyung

" aku belum gosok gigi hyung, aku malu " Jungkook kembali menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

" Hahaha dasar bayi besar, cepatlah mandi, bukankah hari ini hari orangtuamu datang ?" Taehyung kembali mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan.

" ayo mandi " ajak Taehyung sambil menggendong Jungkook menuju kamar mandi mereka. Jungkook di turunkan di dalam Bathtub di kamar mandi tersebut.

" Mandilah, hyung mau keluar " ucap Taehyung.

" Eh, jadi kita tidak mandi berdua ?" cicit Jungkook. Padahal dia berharap dapat mandi bersama dengan hyungnya itu.

" Hahaha, kau ini.. " Taehyung mengelus pucuk surai kekasihnya itu. Kemudian berlalu keluar. 'hah, sabar tae ' sungguh dia benar-benar tak sanggup. Dia takut ketika Jungkook benar-benar sudah lulus dari sekolahnya dia akan menyerang bocah kelinci itu.

"—kenapa Joon-ie ?" tanya Jin kepada Namjoon yang menyembunyikan mukanya ke lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini, biasanya dia setiap pagi selalu memeluk Jin dan menemani Jin memasak.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar Yoongi, dia masih bergelung dalam selimutnya, Jimin menyelinap masuk dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Menghirup wangi khas yang menyeruak dari pemuda swag itu.

" Jangan menggodaku, Chim " Suara serak Yoongi terdengar sembari mengeliat dalam pelukan Jimin.

Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang menyukai angka 3 tersebut.

" bagaimana keadaanmu ? Hm ? apa sangat sakit ? " Yoongi mengelus pipi namja-chingunya, mengikuti gesture wajah pemilik hatinya itu.

" Iya hyung, badanku serasa lelah sekali " manyun Jimin, kadang suasana seperti ini lah yang dia suka, ketika dapat bermanja dengan Yoongi.

" Mianhe.. " gumam Yoongi sambil mengecup bibir merah Jimin.

" Oh iya hyung, hadiah apa yang kita beri kepada Jungkook ? kan dia lusa graduation,hyung ?" tanya Jimin dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

" Terserah kau saja, Taehyung juga bisa kita beri pita dan kita labeli sebagai hadiah untuk maknae polos itu " ujar Yoongi asal.

" hahahha kau ini hyung, ayo kita keluar hyung, sarapan !" Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk keluar. Mereka berjalan ke ruangan makan mereka.

" – tidak Namjoon, aku tak berkencan dengan member girlband itu, percayalah " Jin sibuk menyakini namja-chingunya. Sementara Taehyung hanya menopang dagu menonton adegan Namjoon yang sedang cemburu itu. Hoseok juga baru datang dari acara mengantar kekasihnya pulang ke dorm mereka. 'ada acara olahraga pagi' begitu pamit woozie tadi.

" ada apa ini hyung ?"tanya Hoseok heran, ,mengambil tempat di sebelah Jimin yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

" ntahlah, Namjoon cemburu buta " jawab Jin sarkas menyindir kekasihnya itu.

" bagaimana aku tidak cemburu, kalau kau selalu saja di kabarkan dating dengan teman-teman wanitamu " ucap Namjoon kekanakan.

" Astaga, padahal aku selalu denganmu, sejak kapan kau mendengarkan ucapan netizen ? handphone ku juga kau yang memegangnya, darimana aku dating coba, kau pikir sajalah sendiri " Jin berlalu ke kamarnya, membanting pintu. Membuat mereka yang ada disana melongo. Benar-benar pagi yang buruk.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Taehyung yang di temani Jimin dan Yoongi pergi mengantar Jungkook ke rumah bibinya. Yoongi yang mengendarai mobil mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook di bangku belakang. Mereka bergenggaman tangan.

" Hyung, nanti kalau aku merindukanmu bagaimana ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung

" Iya, hyung nanti pasti juga akan merindukanmu, bagaimana ini ? " rengek Taehyung juga.

" Astaga, pasangan bodoh ! itu lah gunanya handphone, buat komunikasi " interupsi Jimin dari bangku depan.

" Kau menggaggu saja, dasar Jimin Sialan " Taehyung mengumpati pemuda sipit itu.

Mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Jungkook masih menggenggam tangan Taehyung, kemudian memeluk pacar tercintanya itu.

" Jangan selingkuh ya hyung, jangan nakal !" pesan Jungkook yang kemudian mengecup bibir Taehyung.

" Iya kau juga ya, Bae !" Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir mungil Jungkook.

" Sampai bertemu besok hyungie.. " Jungkook turun dan menutup pintu tersebut.

" Dasar pasangan bodoh, padahal Cuma pisah sehari seperti tidak akan bertemu 10 tahun " umpat Jimin lagi. Yoongi hanya tertawa menanggapi kekasihnya itu.

" Diam kau ! kau tidak bisa melihat orang lain senang saja " Taehyung membalas Jimin, perang diantara mereka ternyata belum usai.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka di hadiahi dengan desahan-desahan dari kamar Namjoon.

" Setiap ada masalah, mereka selalu berujung dengan adegan ranjang " Yoongi membuka percakapan.

" Kalian sudah pulang ?" tanya Hoseok sambil menonton televisi dengan volume suara yang besar. Tentu saja untuk meminimalisir desahan liar itu.

" Hmm "sahut Taehyung yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Hoseok.

Handphone Taehyung berbunyi, dia langsung mengangkat telepon dari pacarnya di seberang sana.

" Hi Baby Bunny ! ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum, menjauh memasuki kamar milik dia-jimin-hoseok.

'aku rindu hyung' cicit Jungkook dari seberang sana. Taehyung dapat membayangkan ekspresi sedih bocah kelincinya itu.

" Aigoo ! baru juga pisah sebentar sayang, sabarlah.. besok kita bertemu lagi. Nikmati harimu dengan orangtuamu yaa.."

'tapi hyung—'

"—tak ada tapi-tapian sayang, sampaikan salam hyung buat calon mertua hyung, Ne ?" Taehyung berbicara dan menggoda kekasihnya yang di landa rindu tersebut.

'dasar kau hyung, Saranghae hyungiee..'

" Arra, nado saranghaeyo Bae ' Taehyung menutup telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Wajar saja Jungkook tak terbiasa pisah dari Taehyung, sejak mereka berdua pacaran, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

.

Ketika keluar kamar, Taehyung tak melihat siapapun di ruang santai mereka. ' kemana mereka semua ?' tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berencana tidur sampai sore. Setidaknya dapat bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya meski dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini Jungkook kembali ke dorm mereka. Setelah menghabisi waktu bersama kedua orangtuanya di rumah bibinya yang ada di salah satu perumahan di Seoul.

" Hyungiee, aku kembali" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung yang sedang tertidur di ranjang miliknya.

" Hi Bae !" Taehyung langsung melumat bibir kiss-able itu. Bibir yang membuat dia mabuk kepayang. Ayoo kita sarapan hyung, mereka sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan " ucap Jungkook.

.

.

" Hei Kookie " Namjoon menyapa Jungkook. Dia memeluk Jin dari belakang, seperti biasa.' Mereka sudah berbaikan, tenyata ' pikir Taehyung.

" Hi Hyung !" sapa Jungkook sumbringah.

" Nah ini hadiah untukmu dari kami, karena kau sudah lulus. Ini hadiah kelulusan dari kami " Hoseok memberikan sebuah kado kecil kepada Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya dan membuka di depan mereka semua.

" Wah apa ini ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran melihat sekotak kecil berwarna putih.

" sudah saatnya kepolosanmu itu di rebut sama alien " Namjoon menjawab

" Itu namanya kondom, kondom rasa pisang " Jimin menjawab lagi.

" Itu pasti dari Namjoon-hyung kan ?" tanya Taehyung sabar

" kau tau saja. Itu dariku dan kekasihku " jawab Namjoon cengengesan. Cukup membuat Jungkook sudah memerah membayangkan benda apa yang ada di tangannya.

" Ini ? Wah tiket masuk ke dalam wahana bermain " sumbringah Jungkook kembali, dia melambai-lambaikan dua tiket itu. " dari siapa ini hyung ?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Itu dariku dan Woozi " jawab Hoseok yang ada di depannya.

Jungkook mengambil satu kertas lagi " Wah, ini voucher menginap 2 orang di Hotel ternama itu " Jungkook takjub dengan hal yang dia dapat.

"Iya setelah kalian bermain, setidaknya kalian harus menginap di hotel mewah dengan sekotak kondom yang kau dapat " jelas Jimin.

" Heol, kalian benar-benar ingin aku menyerang Jungkook rupanya " tukas Taehyung kepada member Bangtan bersebut.

" hei, tak apa.. kami sudah memberimu izin untuk memolosi Jungkook, Tae " Yoongi angkat suara.

" tapi jangan main kasar yaa.." Jin juga ikut berbicara.

" terimakasih Hyungdeul.. Tae hadiah darimu apa ?" tanya Jungkook polos.

" Tentu saja dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya yang akan siap memberi kenikmatan kepadamu " Jimin menggoda mereka. sontak membuat Jungkook kembali memerah dan Taehyung yang tersedak air putih yang dia minum

'"benar benar mau mati kau rupanya Park Jimin !" Taehyung melempat makanan yang ada di depannya ke Jimin

 **END.**

* * *

Hehehe Cuma sekilas cerita untuk memberi selamat kepada Urii Maknae..

Chukae Kookie, selamat sudah punya ijazah, Noona siap kok di lamar / dihajar taetae/ hehehe

Sekali lagi Chukae atas Graduationnya buat Jungkook, Umji, SinB dan siswa SOPA sekalian.

.

.hehehehe

Mian ceritanya ngacok yaa..

Maklumi dan silahkan di nikmati..

Salam hangat

.

 **.**

 **Ayumi-chan**


End file.
